


You & I

by Ace_Fahs, Ashthegirl17



Category: Naruto
Genre: ... - Freeform, AU, AU-Modern, College, Company, F/F, F/M, Incomplete, M/M, Multi, Rivals, University, Work, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Fahs/pseuds/Ace_Fahs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashthegirl17/pseuds/Ashthegirl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A childhood friendship between two men developing into something new, a relationship between a teacher and a student crossing the line, a bond between two different people yet so similiar, and the relation between two distant cousins which isn't so innocent.<br/>Finding love can be tricky, especially when your 'other half' is supposed to have another role in your life.<br/>Main ships: SasuNaru, TobiIzu, ShikaNeji, and ShiIta. Mention and featured ships: ChoIno, MadaHashi, RaiGen, SasoDei, KakaObi and ....<br/>This story is now being continued by byakugan_princess please read it there.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto & Sasuke : 20 years old.  
> Shikamaru & Neji : 23 and 25.  
> Tobirama & Izuna : 25 and 18.  
> Shisui & Itachi : 27 and 25.  
> Madara & Hashirama : 30.  
> ....

1st of September 2004  
The night expanded and time moved slowly. Eight-years-old Naruto couldn't sleep, due to the snores of the other orphans in the room he was sleeping in. You might think eight-year-old kids' snores were supposed to be adorable but in fact they were very loud, and very annoying.

But Naruto wasn't going to put all the blame on them; he himself wouldn't be able to sleep even if it was as silent as a mute. He was nervous about the next day.

Saturday was the day for adoption interviews between potential adoptive parents and potential kids. Naruto knew that once again he will not be adopted but still he had a slight hope for it and was nervous about it.

The snoring got louder, and more annoying, forcing Naruto to get out of bed. He took his blanket, opened the unlocked door (in case they needed to go to the bathroom late at night) and sneaked through the dark orphanage. He had the place memorized like the back of his hand since he had been living there ever since he was born; his parents had died on his birth date.

As he struggled to keep the blanket above the ground , he walked towards the back door which led to a playground with swings and all that stuff. His mind started imagining what it'd be like to be adopted, to have someone care about him, to have someone love him unconditionally like a mother would, someone teach him stuff like a father would, and maybe some siblings to play and have adventures with and go to them for comfort, or to share their all with each other.

Naruto heard sniffing and rustling of metal and was pulled out of his thoughts. He looked around, who would be up at two in the morning? Kids didn't have the body that can bear being up at this hour, Naruto knew. And he knew he was different because he had high stamina. So, why was he hearing sniffing, the ones that could only belong to a child?

He looked around in the playground until his eyes caught a shadow in the dim light of the moon, on one of the swings. Naruto moved to the shadow that had their hands up and at their face and noticed, from the child's clothes, that it was the new boy; he had come the day before. Naruto heard one of the staff members talking about how poor the kid was because he had to spend the entire month at the orphanage until his uncle, Madara was his name?, works the paper works and proves he's a good guardian. Naruto himself felt sorry for the kid, Sasuke was his name?, because he was used to live with his parents all his life and now he had to live with strangers for a month. Naruto thought it was unfair to have to live here an entire month but he knew it was necessary. It would be awful if they didn't check Madara to see if he was a good guardian, and later find out that he was abusive, a drunk, or worse a paedophile.

Naruto understood that.

"Hey," Naruto said, softly. He knew better than frighten the kid by his usual loud voice.

The little Uchiha tensed and looked up at him with big teary eyes that made Naruto's heart shatter into a million pieces. Sasuke wiped his tears but new ones kept falling out his eyes. "My daddy used to tell me not to cry because I'm a man but I can't... I can't stop crying. So, please... " Sasuke pleaded, covering his face so that Naruto wouldn't see the tears. "Please don't look!"

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. The boy needed comfort, not a back turned to him. Naruto pulled the smaller boy off the swing, gently, and put him on the ground before hugging him and wrapping the blanket around them.

Sasuke had stopped crying and stared at the sparkly big blue eyes. The blonde boy smiled at him, making Sasuke forget why he was sad. How could he remember why he was sad when the bundle of happiness was holding him close?

"I don't know what you were taught but it is okay to cry once in a while!" Naruto whispered in the smaller's ear.

Naurto had heard that Sasuke was older than him by a few months, so he sure was surprised when he found out that the little raven was smaller in size. The blonde thought he was adorable. Little did he know that these two facts are going to change when they grow up?

"I've seen the president cry!" Naruto added and grinned, making Sasuke giggle through tears.

Naruto moved his right hand from the older's waist where it was pulling him closer, to his face. His hand moved around Sasuke's face, wiping all the tears spilled from the onyx eyes.

"What is your name, angel?" Sasuke asked, his voice cracking from crying.

Naruto grinned at the nickname. "Naruto. It's nice to meet you, Sasuke!"

Sasuke smiled. "I like your name. It reminds me of ramen!"

"I love ramen!" the blonde gasped and they both laughed at the outburst. They sat quiet for a while, staring into each other's eyes, with a small smile on each of their small faces.

"Why do you have whiskers? Are you a cat?" Sasuke said, giggling as he traced the fading scars with his pale fingers.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know. Nobody would tell me. But sometimes, I would hear the staff whispering about it. They told each other that I was brought here like this and that someone made them for me. They also say they're the reason why I don't get adopted!"

"Did you thank that person? He made you look like a cat, it's so cute!" Sasuke said, poking the tanned, puffed cheeks. "You only need ears, now!"

"I can dress like a cat on Halloween if you like it so much!" Naruto suggested.

Sasuke's mouth opened wide, and so did his eyes. "Really? You would do that? For me?" he asked, the blonde nodded, grinning at him. Sasuke smiled, "Thank you."

Naruto smiled, softly. "Were you crying because you missed your parents?"

Sasuke's smile fell and his bottom lip trembled. He nodded, "I miss them. And Itachi-niisan. And Uncle Madara and Uncle Izuna! I missed playing with little Izuna-chan!"

"You call your uncle 'little' ?" Naruto asked, giggling.

"Uncle 'Zu is younger than me!" Sasuke defended.

"Wow, your grandparents must've loved making babies!" Naruto said, chuckling.

Sasuke didn't know what was funny, so he just stared at the beautiful, laughing blonde. "Do you miss your family, angel?" Sasuke asked.  
Naruto stopped laughing but the smile didn't leave his face. "I didn't meet my family, raven!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and his mouth opened, again. "Why hadn't angel met his family?"

"My parents died when I was born. Obviously, I don't have any relatives so I don't have any family left!" Naruto said and pulled the smaller closer.

"Naru-chan, I'll be your family!" Sasuke said, smiling from ear to ear.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Do you promise?"

Sasuke nodded and held his pinkie out and intertwined it with the blonde's. Their thumbs touched gently, "Sealed with a kiss!" Naruto said as their thumbs kissed.

1st of September 2016  
And so, twelve years later, the promise still wasn't broken. Sasuke became Naruto's family and the bond they shared that day didn't change.

Naruto was adopted by Madara Uchiha's rival, Hashirama Senju, two years after he met Sasuke. He was transferred to Sasuke's school and theri friendship remained strong through the years.

However, some things changed over the time. One, Sasuke became the one to comfort the other unlike what happened that night. He became emotionally stable and stopped giving in to his emotions, whereas the blond wore his heart on his sleeve like always which made him an easy target to provoke and make fun of.

Two, Sasuke had grown taller and builder than the blond. Naruto wished Sasuke was still as short and small like he was when he was younger.

Three, Sasuke was no longer was the adorable kid he once was. Only Naruto and Itachi, Sasuke's brother, sometimes even Madara, saw this side of him.

Four, Naruto's feelings changed. He still thought of Sasuke as his family but he had also fallen for the raven. He fell in love with the boy that always had his back, always comforted him, always helped him, and always supported him. He fell in love with the stoic boy that slowed emotion, only when he's with blond.

But Naruto knew. He knew that the raven would never return these feelings. I mean, let's be realistic! He saw the raven with different women all the time.

And to prove his point, the raven was now on the dance floor letting a girl twerk on him. Naruto's eyes couldn't leave the two as they shamelessly twerked and grinded on each other. He took another sip of his drink and returned to glaring at the couple.

'We were supposed to be celebrating our twelfth anniversary!' Naruto thought, begrudgingly. 'Why does it seem like they're celebrating their four minutes anniversary?'

Yes, Sasuke had indeed met the girl, four minutes ago. But as Sasuke was divinely handsome, the girl fell in his webs and clung to him.

Naruto sighed and turned his attention to the bartender. "Another, please!"

The bartender eyed him, suspiciously again. "Are you sure you're 21?"

The blond glared, once again. "Do you want to see my ID? Again?" Naruto asked.

The bartender shrugged, "It's not my problem, anyway!" he said and poured him another drink.

Naruto bit his lip and took a sip of his new glass. He hated lying. He absolutely hated it. But if he didn't lie and make a fake ID, he wouldn't be able to get in. He sighed, just one more year and I'll be able to drink without a need to fake IDs.

"Hey," Sasuke said as he sat down next to the blond.

Naruto eyed him before grunting.

Sasuke frown. "Hey, don’t be like that." He said, softly. Well, as soft as he could over the loud sound of the song playing. "You said you wanter to celebrate. Smile."

Naruto glared at him. He really wanted to punch him.But he smiled, nonetheless.

It wasn't Sasuke's fault he fell in love with him, it wasn't Sasuke's fault that God made him so damn beautiful. And it definitely wasn't Sasuke's fault everyone was attracted to him.

So, Naruto had no right to be mad. So, he smiled then downed his whole drink.

"Whoa, slow down!" Sasuke said, concerned. He knew NAruto was bad at holding alcohol. And, he knew he was the one who will be handling the hangover. Or else, Tobirama, Hashirama's younger brother, would kill them. Both.

"I'm fine." Naruto said and grinned. "Hey, Sasuke!"

Sasuke's eyes drifted back to him. He raised a questioning eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Happy twelve year anniversary!" Naruto said, grinning from ear to ear.

Sasuke's posture softened and he smiled at the idiot blond, softly. "Wanna bet we can make it to over fifty?"

"I say we'll make it to over seventy year anniversary. I will die the day after and you will mourn my death until you're a hundred when you die, peacefully!" Naruto said and ushered the bartender for two shots.

Sasuke chuckled, quietly. "Researches say that a friendship that lasts more than seven years is a friendship that will last a lifetime." he said and raised his glass. "Toast to our infinite years of friendship that still has got to come."

And with that, they clunk their shot glasses and downed the burning liquor. Even though Naruto loved Sasuke, he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life just as his best friend. He would be happy to just be by his side, if it made the raven happy. He wouldn't even mind being his best man when the older gets married. As long as Sasuke was happy. Sasuke deserved to be happy.

"Shush, Naruto!" Sasuke whisper-shouted as he unlocked the door with the key he got from the blond's pocket.

Naruto giggled once again. "It's like we're ninja."

Sasuke glared at him, making the shorter giggle more.

"You're face …" Naruto's giggles interrupted his sentence. " … is so priceless!"

Sasuke's glare intensified. "If Tobirama wakes up, I swear on my mother's grave, I will leave you to him!"

Naruto gulped. He knew that was a real threat and he couldn't risk it. Sasuke swore on his mother's grave. And to be honest, he felt a bit afraid. Tobirama was scary when Naruto was drunk.

"C'mon!" Sasuke whispered as he half-dragged his best friend to the kitchen.

A cup fell and shattered on the kitchen's floor, making a loud noise followed by a gasp.

Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara were making out and knocked a cup off the counter accidently, as they saw Naruto and Sasuke enter.

"No matter how many times I walk in on this stuff, it always surprises me!" Sasuke said, shaking his head as Naruto burst into giggles. "You are two grown men. Rivals, for fuck's sake! Why are you fuck buddies?"

"I call it friends with benefits!" Hashirama said, smiling and winking. Madara rolled his eyes and helped the Senju off the counter.

Hashirama's smile soon faltered as he heard steps in the room right above them. "HASHIRAMA!"

Hashirama gulped and Sasuke sighed. What am I going to do with Naruto, now?

"It's two in the fucking morning, Hashirama!" Tobirama shouted as he entered the kitchen. He took in his surroundings and then he glared at his older brother. "There are glass shards on the floor and not only one, but two Uchiha's here!" He then turned to Naruto who had a stoic face that made Sasuke want to cry proud tears. "Are you drunk, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head as his face remained blank.

"Answer, are you drunk?" The younger Senju asked, impatiently.

Naruto gave out a small 'no' then burst in giggles because of how small and funny his voice sounded.

Sasuke never wanted to hit someone so bad in his life.

Hashirama gulped, loudly.

Madara just stared.

Tobirama let out a definitely-not-human growl. "Hashirama," he said and the older looked at him, nervously. "Clean that."

Hashirama nodded.

"Or else!"

Hashirama jumped and rushed to get a broom.

Tobirama turned to Naruto, who smiled at him, innocently. He sighed then turned to Sasuke, "It's your problem."

Hashirama came back with a broom and started cleaning the glass shards.

Tobrama turned to walk away, back to his room to continue his sleep. He stopped at the doorway and threw a glance over his shoulder. "If I hear a sound, you better have your will written!" and with that he walked away.

Hashirama entered depression mood and sat on the floor, sulking rather than finishing the clean up.

That guy! Sasuke thought. He turned to Hashirama and glared at him, "Continue!" he whisper-shouted then did what he wanted to do originally. Get Naruto a cup of water.

He let the blond drink it, slowly, before he refilled it and repeated. He turned to his uncle, "Why were you in the kitchen? Why can't you be like normal fuck buddies? Like, fuck in the fucking bedroom!"

Naruto silently giggled and whispered, "Too many fucks in one sentence, raven."

"Shut up, angel!" Sasuke whisper-shouted, intending to intimidate him.

But how can you intimidate someone you call by a nickname you've had for them since you were young?

Naruto smiled and made a move on his mouth, that meant his mouth was shut and he wouldn't speak.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Madara rolled his eyes like his nephew. "Well, I'm heading home. Wanna catch a ride, Sasuke?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you gonna do what you came here for?"

"On the top of my list of turn offs is Senju Tobirama. My dick falls asleep when he's around!" Madara said, shrugging.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but he knew it was true. Tobirama is a turn off. Sasuke wondered how Tobirama can have sex. Does anyone in the world get turned on by this bitch?

"I'll see you later, Hashi!" Madara said, kissed Hashirama and left.

Everyone stared after the older Uchiha when he left.

"What was that?" Hashirama asked.

"Did he just give you a goodbye kiss?" Naruto asked, sobered up now.

"I'm not really sure!" Sasuke said, feeling stupid for saying something so foolish.

Hashirama looked at Naruto, eyes shining with hope. He grinned widely, "Do you think I'm winning him over?"

"No way!" Both Naruto and Sasuke said, rolling their eyes.

Hashirama's depressing mood was back and he continued cleaning one minute and sulking the other.

"Don't worry, Hashi!" Naruto said and tried to comfort the man that gave him a home but stumbled over his feet.

Sasuke bit his lip to stifle a laugh. "Come on, you. Let's get you to bed."

"Goodnight, Hashi!" Naruto said and Sasuke helped him move to kiss the older's cheek.

Hashirama smiled. "Goodnight, my dears!"

Sasuke helped Naruto up the stairs and into his room. He sat him on his bed and started undressing him.

"Why did you have to get so drunk?" Sasuke asked, rhetorically as he pulled the shorter's pants down.

"You were dancing with a girl on our anniversary." Naruto said and raised his hands so that Sasuke would be able to take his shirt off.

"You speak like a damn wife!" Sasuke said annoyed, but he smiled softly at the blonde's jealousy.

Naruto pouted. "You love when I'm acting like your damn wife."

The raven chuckled, "Yeah, sure."

He took off his own shirt and pants and jumped in bed with Naruto before pulling the cover over them.

"Sasu … ke!" the blonde muttered as he snuggled next to the raven.

"Yes, angel!" Sasuke said as he played with Naruto's hair.

"Have some nice dreams about me." Naruto said, sleepily. "Goodnight, raven."

"Goodnight, angel." Sasuke said, kissing Naruto's hair.

I sure will! Sasuke thought and pulled the blonde closer.

 

September the 5th, Monday 2016

 

Senju Tobirama groaned as his alarm went off.

First day of school, he thought, dreadfully.

He was fresh out of college and was accepted at Konoha Private to teach AP Biology. He had no experience at all with teaching, especially not spoiled, senior brats at a private school. But, if that was the only thing that allowed him to not work at his brother's company, it was what he would do.

He checked the weather and decided to wear something cozy and warm. After a refreshing shower, he put on a maroon knitted sleeve shirt, olive pants and maroon vans.

He dried his white hair and checked his bag. Nothing was missing. The already prepared lesson, his laptop, pencil case and other things, all in.

He walked into the kitchen to find his brother making breakfast in his pajamas.

"Good morning, Tobi." Hashirama cheered once he saw his younger brother.

Tobirama groaned at his rather loud older brother. "Morning."

As he sat down, a blonde walked in, dragging his feet, lazily. "Mornin'!"

"Good morning, Naruto." Hashirama cheered, loudly again.

Naruto groaned and turned to Tobirama. "Can I search for an apartment this year?"

Tobirama glared at him.  _Like hell I'd stay with Hadhi alone!_

"C'mon Naruto, I'm not that bad." Hashirama put the plates on the table. "You don't have to move out, you love us. Besides, everyone's a morning person."

Tobirama groaned at the loudness and cheerfulness. They spent breakfast with Hashirama talking their ears off, Naruto pretending to listen, and Tobirama not even bothering to pretend.

The door bell rang as the men were clearing the table. Tobirama opened the door and glared at Sasuke.

"Uchiha."

"Good morning to you, too." Sasuke replied, sarcastically. "Tobirama."

Tobi glared. "Don't use that tone with me, brat. And, it's Senju-san to you."

"Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Is Naruto ready, Tobirama?"

Tobi's face was red from anger at that point.

"-San." The Uchiha added, smirking.

"Is that Sasuke?" Naruto interrupted Tobirama from murdering the Uchiha. The blonde was, suddenly, in cheerful and all happy-go-lucky mode. "Good morning."

Sasuke shot Tobirama one last smirk before heading off with Naruto to their classes.

"Murder." Tobirama muttered.

"Tobi? Are you in psychopath mode, again?" Hashirama asked, walking towards his room to get ready.

Tobirama glared at him, making the older gulp. "I'm leaving."

He took his keys and bag, before heading out. He stopped by a café to get a cup dark black coffee. Since, everyone knew Hashirama's only cooking disasters happened from making coffee.

Once he arrived at the school, he greeted the principle, not giving a care about fellow teachers, before heading to his class. After writing his name on the white board, he organized his desk and opened his laptop to check if there was something wrong with his power point presentation about the first chapter.

Drinking his dark coffee was his only enjoyable thing in his life. It was when he was away from Hashirama's and Naruto's loud mouths where there was no peaceful silence. But, those moments of enjoying the silence and the bitter coffee were what kept him sane.

  
That was before a pale, long-haired teenager slammed the door open. "I heard there was a new AP Biology teacher. I really hoped he was young, not some white-haired gramps."

Tobirama glared at him. He composed himself and got up from his seat. He approached the young man and gently pushed him outside his class.

"Learn how to knock." Tobirama growled and slammed the door shut in the teen's face.

Tobirama was not one to take shit from teens. That wasn't him.

Tobi went back to his notes. He heard a knock. "I'm busy."

The door opened, nonetheless. "Too bad."

Tobirama tried not to get provoked, easily. But, everyone knew it was impossible, he had always been hot-headed. Ignoring the teen, he continued his work.

"You don't look old. Have you, perhaps, dyed your hair?" The boy's hair was tied at the end of his neck, but it was messy.

Black and messy. Tobirama thought. Two of the most things I hate about hair.

"Are you judging me in that sexy head of yours?" The boy smirked.

The older continued to ignore him.

"Oh, I see." The student read the teacher's name. "That's why you seem to hate me. Because, you're a Senju."

Tobirama looked at him, somewhat between offended and angry.

"I'm an Uchiha." The younger smirked. "Uchiha Izuna."

Tobirama grunted before shaking the teenager's outstretched hand. "I don't care about our families conflicts."

"It seems quite the opposite." Izuna chuckled. "Anyway, it doesn't interest me. It happened ages before my parents made me in one, hot drunken night. It's ancient history. I don't get why they're still at each other's throats."

Tobirama was outraged at the younger's choice of words. "Mind you respect the fact that I'm your teacher!"

"Eh? Did I say something wrong?" Izuna asked, innocently.

"Are you even allowed to wear this outfit?" Tobirama asked, curiously.

The Uchiha was wearing a black wide-arm tank top with Nirvana's logo printed on it in yellow with ripped black skinny jeans. Other than that, he had a lip ring.

Konoha Private was the only private school in the area that doesn't force students to wear uniforms. Although surely, there must be a dress code.

"Uh ... No!" Izuna chuckled, sheepishly. "But, you won't tell, right?"

Tobirama rolled his eyes. "Breaking the rules on the first day, Uchiha?"

"Should I apologize?" Izuna asked, acting innocent. "Tobirama-sensei, Izu-chan is very sorry!"

"Act your age," Tobirama grunted his eyes back at the screen. He wasn't sure why he hadn't thrown the Uchiha out, yet. He was starting to question that sanity left.

"Speaking of age, how old are you?" Izuna asked, incredibly curious.

Tobirama glared. "Where are your manners, brat?"

"Izu-chan is sorry." The Uchiha bit his lip, rather seductively. "Oh, c'mon. Just because you're my teacher doesn't mean we can't friends, right?"

"Maybe, if you start acting your age and buy some manners, I'll consider." Izuna pouted at Tobi's scolding, causing the latter to sigh. "Why are you here so early, anyway?"

"I always come early. It's usual."

"Why?" Tobi asked, looking at him.

The teen shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "Don't wanna stay at home."

"I see." The white-haired man returned to his work.

The Uchiha looked confused. "That's it? Not gonna ask what's wrong, or start being nice to me out of pity?"

"Not my business." Tobirama muttered.

Izuna smiled. "Good."

The bell rang and Izuna took his seat in the very back.

"What are you doing?" Tobirama asked.

"I'm in your class, sensei." Izuna smirked.

At break time, Tobirama went for a stroll around school's ground instead of having lunch. He walked through the gardens, which were made in an Italian design. At the end of the garden was an outdoor pool.

As he was heading back, he caught a glimpse of something orange-red. He looked back to see Izuna, who hadn't noticed him, wearing a pair of swimming boxers and smoking a cigarette.

_The fuck?_ He thought as he went to scold the boy.

The Uchiha threw the cigarette, disembodying the butt. He took a deep breath and jumped in the pool after he had put his goggles on. He swam on his back, in the backstroke swimming style.

Tobirama watched in awe as the young man swam very fast and skilfully. When the Uchiha got out of the pool, Tobirama realized how cold it was and the first shouldn't have swum in the outdoor pool.

"Are you okay?" Tobirama asked when he stepped closer to the boy who was shivering while drying himself with a towel.

Izuna jumped, startled and looked at him. "Sensei. Yes, I'm fine."

"Why are you swimming in the outdoor pool at this time of the year?" Tobirama questioned in authority.

Izuna squeezed the water out of his hair. "Well, I can't use the indoor one."

"Why?" The Senju asked, curious but hid it with irritation.

"I'm not on the team." Izuna replied.

"Eh? Why? You were ama- skilled." Tobirama glared at the smirking student.

"Why, thank you, Sensei." The younger smiled at his teacher. "I don't want to join the team."

"I see." The teacher decided to leave it at that. "You've got detention after school."

Izuna's eyes widened. "EH? What did I do? The school lets us swim here when the team is inside-"

"The school allows you to smoke on its grounds, too?" Tobirama narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha.

"Wha-?" Izuna froze. It was clear that he was trying to find a lie to get out of that situation but nothing came to him at his state of panic.

"This time, I'll let you through with a detention. Next time, to the principal's office with your parents." Tobirama warned.

The Uchiha sighed in relief. "Oh, my brother would have killed me. Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Oh, I live with my brother. My parents are dead." Izuna said, casually.

"I see." Tobirama nodded. "Wear your clothes and get inside to warm up and eat something."

"Hai." Izuna shouted, making his teacher glare at him.

"And, I dare you to smoke again." Tobirama narrowed his eyes at the teen, threateningly.

"Never again on school's grounds." Izuna promised.

"It's illegal. How old are you?" The teacher asked, confused.

"Eighteen, sir." Izuna lied. "What about you?"

"Not your business." Tobrirama glared, before heading back.

"I'll find out." Izuna shouted.

Tobirama rolled his eyes and headed back to his class.

Izuna wore his clothes and went to eat lunch. As he stepped in the cafeteria, every eye fell on him. He ignored them, putting the famous Uchiha stoic mask on. After getting his lunch, he sat down on a completely empty table.

He left the cafeteria five minutes later, his hadn't finished his lunch yet but he threw it in the trash can. Once he was outside the two doors, he hurried to the restroom and lit a cigarette. He got in a stall and locked it. He put his earphones in and relaxed to the music and smoke, which had helped him a lot in the last few years.

When he finished it, he was going to light another but he saw that it was time for his next period.

Should I go or not? He thought, but then he remembered he had detention after school. Better not have another.

He got out of the restroom and headed for literature. Before he could get to the class he was pushed against the wall.

"Uchiha, why in a rush?" A guy was pinning him.

He couldn't remember his name. He never did.

"Fuck off, I've got a class." Izuna hissed his face stoic again.

The guy didn't like the attitude of the Uchiha toward him. "Very polite." He muttered, sarcastically before punching Izuna once at his nose and another at his jaw.

Izuna worked his jaw, feeling the new surge of pain. He glared at the other. "Are you done? I'm gonna be late."

"You fucking bitch." The guy went for another punch.

Izuna prepared to counter attack it, but it was stopped. A hand was holding the fist, stopping it with ease. The student looked to see a furious Tobirama.

He looked at the guy who punched Izuna and glared. "To the principal's office. Now." He growled.

The guy gulped and left.

Tobirama turned to Izuna and sent him a glare. "What is wrong with you? Couldn't you shout for a teacher? If you were to stop him and fight back, you would be at the principal's office with him and your brother."

Izuna remained silent.

Tobirama sighed. "Are you okay? C'mon, let's take you to the infirmary."

Izuna looked at him, confused at the gentle tone Tobirama was using toward him. "It's okay, I'm not hurt."

"Shut up. Your nose is bleeding." Tobirama scolded him.

The Uchiha touched his nose and winced. He laughed meekily. "Ah. I didn't notice that."

Tobirama rolled his eyes and took his student to the nurse's office. He told the nurse to help Izuna and write him a note for his teacher, explaining why he was late.

"Don't miss the detention. And, don't get in fights." Tobirama warned the Uchiha.

Izuna nodded. "Hai. Arigatou, Tobi-sensei."

Tobirama glared. "Senju-sensei to you."

"Tobirama-sensei." Izuna smirked.

"Fucking Uchiha's." Tobirama muttered on his way out.

 

September the 19th

Nara Shikamaru opened the door to his traditional Japanese house and entered. No need to say 'I'm home', since he lived alone. Once he had showered and wore some sweats and a tank top, he dialled his friend's number while lighting a cigarette.

"Good evening, Shika." The voice on the other end of the line said.

"Come to play Shogi?" Shikamaru was always straightforward.

"Sure. Mind if I bring a friend?" The man replied. "He's very good at Shogi. He beat me."

"I beat you." Shikamaru snickered. "Yeah, whatever you want, Itachi."

The other bid his goodbyes, promising to meet in ten minutes. Indeed, ten minutes later, and as Shikamaru was lighting a cigarette, they arrived. The door bell echoed through the silent house.

Shikamaru took a drag before opening the door. "Come in."

He didn't wait for the introduction; instead he was already on his way to the engawa where a Shogi board was waiting.

"Good evening to you too, Shikamaru." Itachi sat on a zabuton, ushering Neji to sit next to him. "This's Hyuuga Neji. Neji, Nara Shikamaru."

"Nice to meet you." Neji said, politely.

Shikamaru nodded toward him. "Who's gonna play first?"

_An Uchiha and a Hyuuga?_ Shikamaru thought. Meh. _Not my business._

Itachi looked at Neji. "You play first."

Neji nodded and sat across Shikamaru.

"If you want something to drink," Shikamaru looked between his guests. "The kitchen is the next room to the right. Help yourselves."

Neji looked very confused at the man's act. _Shouldn't he act more in hospitality?_

"Thank you, Shika." Itachi smiled, politely. "It's new of you to host us this politely."

_This is his way of hosting politely?_ Neji thought, critically.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I never needed to tell these things to you."

Itachi chuckled. "True."

The Hyuuga, feeling out of place, decided to make the first move. He moved the rook's pawn in p-2f.

Shikamaru looked for a mere second before making p-7f move, which opens the path for his bishop.

And so, it began.

Itachi concentrated on the perfect, tactical game the two geniuses were playing. That was until half way through the game, two hours later, where he struggled to understand the strategies the two were using.

Both men looked pretty interested in the game, Itachi had noted. Shikamaru who was usually uninterested and Neji who thought no one could make him break some sweat at a board game.

The match ended three hours and forty-five minutes after it started with Shikamaru winning. Neji was still dumbfounded with the strategy the Nara used. He had set some traps and even sacrificed a piece before capturing Neji's king.

Neji, who had sacrificed a lot in the game, was confused as to why Shikamaru, who hadn't used any sacrificial moves all game, would use it eventually.

_Maybe it was his plan to make me believe he wouldn't use any and then surprise me by one._ Neji thought.

"It was a great game." Shika drawled, sending the Hyuuga a lazy smile.

"It was." Neji confirmed.

"It sure took some time." Itachi stated, looking at the board.

"Care for another round?" The Nara asked Neji.

Neji looked at Itachi. "Aren't you gonna play, Itachi-san?"

"Knock yourselves out!" Itachi muttered, returning to his phone.

Neji nodded and together, with Shikamaru, placed the pieces on the board. Again, they started with the same moves, as if challengingly.

Neji noted that Shikamaru didn't use sacrificial moves a lot, it was more like rarely. As he infiltrated Shikamaru's area, he promoted his knight, flipping the piece where the kanji was written in red.

Itachi sighed and looked at them from his phone, before getting up. "I'm leaving, Sasuke needs me. See you around, Neji, Shikamaru."

The men in question merely nodded as they were too engrossed in the game to form words. Itachi smiled at the men and left.

Neji would have usually left with Itachi, as it was the Uchiha's friend's house, not his. But, Neji knew when a game was too good to abandon, and he sure wasn't going to let Shikamaru off without winning against him.

After two more rounds, the score was a 3-1 for Shikamaru. Neji wasn't satisfied but he couldn't do anything about it. He tried playing violently, but the Nara knew every strategy and every counter attack in the book. He, suddenly, felt proud that he managed to win at least one match against the tactics genius and he didn't regret getting dragged there by Itachi. He actually enjoyed it.

"There's a guest room down the hall, to the left. You can find some clothes to change into in the closet." Shikamaru got up and made his way to the shouji doors. "Well, I'm off to sleep."

Neji managed to recover from the confusion before the other left the room. "Excuse me, but who said I was staying?"

Shikamaru glanced at him. "It's two in the morning, it's dangerous to go looking for a cap and driving you would be too troublesome."

"It's okay, I can manage. Thanks for the offer and hospitality. I enjoyed my time." The Hyuuga replied, politely.

"Suit yourself." The Nara drawled, shrugging. "Though, you ought to be careful out there. You did realize that my house is far from the main road and that it is surrounded by the woods, right?"

Neji looked outside at the dark area. He suddenly remembered the long drive Itachi had made.

"Um.." Neji wasn't one to take such offers. "I'll take that room, if the offer is still up."

Shikamaru nodded. "If you need anything, help yourself. Oyasumi."

Neji nodded at the man who left him alone with the packed Shogi board. He went down the hall to the left and entered the guest room through the fusuma doors.

The room was a traditional Japanese bedroom. There was a futon in the middle of the room, and a chabudai with a desk lamp on it next to the futon. Also, at a corner there was a changing table, and a closet at another corner. Neji opened the closet to find several yukata's, all with doe encrypted on the silk fabric.

_Interesting_. He thought.

He changed into a black yukata with a doe on it in white. Before he closed the lights, he saw the drawings on the fusuma doors. It was a light brown-dark orange, almost paper burnt, colour. Couple of doe's and a single stag were painted skilfully, very artistically, on it. Neji found it very soothing to look at.

_Did the Nara love deer a lot?_ Neji thought, confused as he saw the animal a lot around the house.

When Shikamaru woke up, it was already noon. He went to the kitchen and drank a glass of water. He, then, remembered his guest and went to check on him.

When no answer came to his knock, he opened the door to find the room empty. The yukata Neji wore when he slept was neatly folded on the made futon. On it was a small note:

**Thanks for your generous hospitality. –Neji**

_Really?_ Shikamaru thought.

He went to his classes and spent the day at Chouji's and Ino's. At sunset, he left in the excuse he had a dinner date with Itachi, since he didn't want to have dinner at their house. He didn't like to interfere with their routines and such stuff.

He went to the place he always found piece at. Asuma. He laid on the ground next his sensei and best friend. The other man remained still. That was how Shikamaru liked it, but lately it had been bothering him.

He knew, better than anyone that his sensei didn't know how to shut up. He would always nag Shikamaru and cheer on him to do things, encouraging him. The man was the reason Shikamaru was still in college, he would had left ages ago if it weren't for the Sarutobi.

Shikamaru got a cigarette and lit it, before returning to his lying position. It is said that that position was the worst for smoking, since the lungs expand more, allowing the poisonous air to fill it more. Shikamaru didn't care, in fact, he liked it that way. Also, he liked how Asuma never nagged him about his smoking habits, which he picked from him.

_Maybe because you weren't alive when I started it._ Shikamaru thought, glancing again at the grave next to him. _It feels weird not hearing your encouraging and annoying voice._

He took a drag and glanced at the changing colours in the sky. There were few clouds here and there, the shades colouring the white puffs. He exhaled, making his own puffs but grey ones.

_Asuma, you asshole. I missed you._ He thought, inhaling the nicotine again and again.

Soon after he finished his smoke, he fell asleep. He was happily dreaming of Asuma, Ino and Chouji all together like the days when they were children. They grew up with the Sarutobi. Their parents trusted the man like a member of their family and he was trustworthy.

"-Maru ..." Shikamaru heard as the world started shaking. "Nara-san."

Shikamaru opened his eyes, slowly. He noticed that someone was shaking him, probably to wake him up. His eyesight became clearer and he stared into lavender orbs.

"Hyuuga?" Shikamaru got up, realizing he was still in the cemetery. "What are you doing here?"

"The question is, why are you sleeping next to a grave?" Neji asked, confused and curious.

Shikamaru looked at Asuma's grave and chuckled. "Oh, I must have slept. I was cloud gazing when I dozed off."

"I see." Neji said, casually although he found the situation very weird.

Shikamaru got up. "Let's go for a drink. You're paying."

Neji looked at him, strangely. "I don't drink."

Shikamaru shot him a side glance. "But, you're still paying."

Neji was going to protest but stopped. "Does that make us even for last night?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "You're not obliged to. You don't have to pay me back, it was just a favour."

"I feel indebted to you." Neji admitted. "I'll take you for a drink."

Shikamaru didn't argue, he chuckled. "Lead the way."

After few drinks, Shikamaru and Neji went to Shika's house to play some Shogi. Both of them drank, but they were too stubborn to get drunk easily. Opening the door, Shikamaru realized the lights were on.

"What the ..?" Shikamaru muttered, his cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"Shikamaru? Are you home?" A woman's voice called from the kitchen.

Shikamaru gasped. Neji gave him a questioning look.

"Take this and throw it." Shikamaru gave Neji the cigarette. He then gave him the cigarette pack with the lighter. "Keep the pack and lighter until further notice."

Neji looked confused. "Why?"

"Shikamaru?"

"Is that your girlfriend?" Neji asked. "Doesn't she know you smoke?"

Shikamaru's face was horrified. "It's my mom."

Neji's stoic face cracked and he let out a chuckle. "Your mom?"

"Shush." Shikamaru placed his palm on Neji's lips.

Neji glared at him.

"Shikamaru. Don't tell you got some slut with you and you're trying to cover her." Nara Yoshino shouted and came in view. "I knew it."

Shikamaru moved away from Neji. "What are ya doin' here, mother?"

Yoshino glared. "I didn't let you live in America, in our clan's house, just to play around with women. How shameful. And, why does it smell like smoke? Are you smoking?"

Shikamaru gulped before pushing Neji in front of him. "This's a guy."

Yoshino's face changed. "Oh my, forgive me, young man. I thought you were a girl. Are you Shika's boyfriend?"

Neji glanced at Shikamaru then at his mother. "Nice to meet you, Nara-san. I'm not his boyfriend, I'm just a friend."

"Oh, I see." Yoshino nodded. "He only brings girls for fuck and boys to date. That's why I thought-"

"Thanks woman." Shikamaru muttered.

"Don't use that tone with me, young man." Yoshino threatened and hit the back of his head, before looking at Neji. "Come in, I'm making dinner."

"Oh, I'm not-" Neji started.

"None sense." The woman protested. "Shikamaru lead him to the guest room to change for dinner."

Shikamaru sighed. "Mom, he doesn't want-"

Neji and Shikamaru gasped when the woman glared at the young Nara.

"You were saying?" she asked.

Shikamaru muttered, "Right away, troublesome woman."

Yoshino didn't seem to hear it. Shikamaru took Neji to the same guest room.

"You can shower and change. I'm sorry for that." Shikamaru drawled.

Neji nodded. "It's okay."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few." Shikamaru muttered. "Do you want me to escort you to the dining room?"

Neji glared at him. "Just give me the instructions."

Shikamaru smirked.

September the 23rd

  
"I still don't understand why you had to catch a ride with me. What if I had an emergency and I had to leave? How would you go home?" Itachi asked, as he drove to Ino and Chouji's house for Ino and Shikamaru's birthday party.

Shikamaru's birthday had been the night before but the two friends had decided to make a joined birthday.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You can ask dobe here. It's not my problem!"

Naruto sighed, "I want us to use less fuel, you know. We can't keep polluting the environment!"

Everyone looked at him, even Itachi who was supposed to have an undivided attention on the road in front of him. The older Uchiha turned to the younger, "Is this one of his phases?"

Sasuke nodded.

"I suppose it'll be over in a few days and he'll be back to drifting on the streets, poluting the environment." The other blonde said, sighing.

Itachi turned to him, confused. "Who are you, again?"

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Deidara. We've met before during Sasuke's birthday."

"Oh, sorry. So much was happening on that day. I can't remember many things because of how blurred it was." Itachi said.

"Deidara is not a person you can just forget, Itachi!" Naruto scolded.

Deidara smiled, softly. "Thanks, Naruto!"

"You seem older than my brothers," Itachi said and Naruto giggled as being called Itachi's brother. "Where did you meet them?"

"After Madara was confirmed to be a good guardian and Sasuke moved to live with all of you, Deidara was put in the orphanage. We met and we became friends." Naruto explained. "And since Sasuke was a jealous cutie back then, he became friends with Deidara to make sure he didn't steal me from him!"

"I did NOT!" Sasuke argued.

"I'm really sure you did!" Deidara teased.

Itachi stifled a laughed but smiled, softly. "Well, it's nice to meet you. A friend of my brothers' is a friend of mine."

"Pleasure to meet you, Itachi-san!" Deidara said, blushing.

It didn't go unnoticed by Itachi and Sasuke. The latter rolled his eyes as he knew Deidara had a crush on his older brother. The former shrugged it off and thought that maybe the blond was shy.

"Itachi, what did you get for Shika?" Naruto asked, leaning his head to the front to be face to face with the long-haired Uchiha, as he was sitting in the back seat.

Itachi glanced at him and sighed, "The same thing he asks for every year."

"A Shogi board?" Sasuke asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Uh-huh!" Itachi replied, confirming. "But it's a nice one I've got. It's an antique. I've won it from an auction last year just after Shikamaru's birthday so I made a decision to give it to him on this birthday!"

"That's cool, you know!" Naruto said, excited.

Sasuke and Deidara nodded.

Itachi parked his car in the driveway of Ino and Choji's house. "If anything happens, I'll call Sasuke and let him know!"

The others nodded. "We'll catch a ride with Neji if you had to leave!"

Itachi stared for a while before remembering that Neji was also invited to the birthday party. He smiled softly as he thought about his two close friends becoming close friends themselves.

"Itachi! I was waiting for you to go in together!"

_Speak of the devil!_ Itachi thought as his long haired friend came to his side. He hugged him and smiled.

"Thanks. Let's get inside!" Itachi said.

Neji turned to the three companions of his friends and waved before following Itachi to the garden.

They spotted Shikamaru, immediately, who was smoking in the shadows of a tree. He smiled, lazily at them as they approached.

"Happy birthday, Shikamaru!" Itachi said, smiling and hugged the younger, tightly.

Shikamaru returned the hug just as tight and smiled. "Thanks!"

After they pulled away, Shikamaru smiled at Neji and nodded. Neji nodded back politely, "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks!" Shika said, smiling. "Feels like I'm getting old, man. Well, I'm getting old but it feels like I'm already old!"

"You're still younger than me, no matter what you say!" Itachi said and flicked him on his forehead.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as he rubbed his sore area. "I wouldn't mind, though. It means, I'll get to see you get old before me. I'll be mentally prepared, you know."

The three men laughed, softly. They weren't of those loud people. They quiet and soft and deep.

And they were happy.

"Hey, you got me a nice one?" Shikamaru asked Itachi after a while.

Itachi nodded, "It's an antique!"

"No way!" Shikamaru said, excited. "Where is it? Where is it?"

"It's already in your house." Itachi replied.

"You're the best!" Shikamaru said, quietly. He then looked around at his friends in the garden. "Do you think it's rude to leave to go and play Shogi?"

"It'd be rude to leave to pee. It's your birthday party, Shika. Calm down." Itachi said. He smiled, "Don't worry. You'll play many matches on the new board tonight if you stay until the part is over."

"With you? I'll beat you so easily!" Shikamaru said, smirking.

"With Neji!" Itachi replied, rolling his eyes at his friend's arrogance.

"Deal!" Shikamaru said.

"What about my say in this? Have I got none?" Neji asked, amused.

The Uchiha and the Nara shook their head at the long haired Hyuuga, who shook his head amused. "Fine, then. I'll beat your butt this time, Nara!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "In your dreams."

Itachi strolled through the garden, looking for something fun to do. He had left Neji and Shikamaru discussing Shogi strategies. He knew Naruto would have dragged Sasuke to play the ridiculous party games so he didn't bother looking for them. In all honesty, he hated birthday parties, because he didn't know what to do.

"Sasuke and Naruto are playing games, if that's what you're looking for!" A soft voice said.

Itachi looked to his right and saw the blond that caught a ride with them.  _Deidara._

"I knew they'd be doing that. I was just looking for something fun to do." Itachi said, shrugging.

"Fun?" Deidara asked, and then he smiled. "My idea of fun may vary from yours."

Itachi watched as the younger licked his lips and smirked. "Or they might as well be the same!"

Deidara bit his bottom lip and put his hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Do you wanna-"

The blond was cut by a phone ringing. Itachi's phone ringing.

Itachi closed his eyes in frustration. "Sorry." He said before taking out his phone from his pocket.

His heart skipped a beat.

Shisui.

Itachi glanced at Deidara who was waiting patiently then back at his phone's screen.

Should he accept the call and forget about the hot night that awaits him with the blond?  
Or should he go with the blonde whom he intended to use to forget the man calling him?

  
Either way, he couldn't just not reply to Shisui's call. It could be something important.

  
"Hello," He said as he accepted the call and brought the phone to his ear.

  
" 'Tachi," Shisui whispered.

  
Itachi's heart skipped another beat as he realized that his cousin was crying. It broke his heart. And he felt guilty for questioning himself whether to pick up the phone or not. He felt like the worse person there is.

  
"What's wrong?" Itachi asked, concerned.

  
Shisui cleared his throat before speaking, normally. "Nothing, cousin. Can I sleep at your room, tonight?"

  
"Sure. I'll be right there!" Itachi replied to the phone.

  
"You don't have to. 'Zu should be there, he'll open the door!" Shisui said, trying to act tough. But Itachi always knew when someone was faking. Shisui was hurt and he had to be there for him.

  
"I'm coming whether you like it or not. And you better wait for me or gods help me, Shisui!" Itachi growled.

  
Shisui chuckled before letting out a pained sound. He tried covering it up with a cough but Itachi had already heard it and his heart shattered into a million pieces at the sound of it. "I'll see you."

  
"Yeah." Itachi said and hung up.

  
Deidara smiled at him, "It's okay, go. I'll tell Sasuke!" he said.

  
Itachi felt guilty for wanting to use him earlier. The blonde seemed like a good person but Itachi knew he would always love Shisui. And Deidara deserved better than a man who would use him to forget someone else.

  
"Thanks, Deidara!" He said. "I'm sorry!"

  
"It's okay!" Deidara assured and waved him off.

  
Itachi smiled and rushed to Shikamaru and Neji. "Hey, I've gotta leave. I'm sorry!"

  
Shikamaru hugged him and nodded. "It's okay. Good luck!"

  
Itachi hugged Neji who hugged him back. "I expect you to watch Shikamaru to see if he's leaving anytime before the party finishes!"

  
Both men chuckled at Itachi's request and waved him as he rushed to his car.

  
As soon as he entered his and Sasuke's floor, he searched every room for his cousin. He found Izuna who was eating his dinner in the kitchen.

  
"Where is Shi?"

  
"In your room." Izuna replied. He watched as the raven rushed to his room before he yelled, "Good evening to you too!"

  
Itachi didn't reply and instead of walking straight into his room, he stood in front of his door. He took a deep breath and knocked.  
"Shisui. Can I come in?" He asked, softly.

  
He heard no reply so he knocked again. No reply.

  
He entered his dark room and turned on the lights, only to find his cousin snuggled in his bed. "Turn it off, please!"

  
Itachi shook his head and moved closer to his cousin. "Shisui, what happened?"

  
"Nothing. I just wanted to spend some time with my family. Is there something wrong with that?" Shisui asked, defensively.

  
Itachi sighed, "I'm worried about you. You haven't come home in two weeks. Where have you been?"

  
"I was staying at my boyfriend's house. Nothing wrong with that." Shisui said and Itachi tensed. He never liked Shisui's boyfriend and he never knew why. He wasn't one to be jealous but there's something about that man that made him feel angry.

  
"Fine. If everything's okay then give me a tight hug and I'll let it slide!" Itachi said, winking at his cousin.

  
"Later, 'Tachi. Later." Shisui muttered as he covered himself more with the blanket.

  
Itachi frowned. "no, now!" He protested.

  
"Itachi, fuck off." Shisui whispered and covered his head too.

  
Itachi took off the blankets and hugged the older Uchiha. Shisui let out a small scream of pain and a single tear fell from his left eye before his wiped it, hastily.

  
Itachi took off Shisui's sweater and gasped. "Sh-Shisui," he muttered. "What's this?"

  
"It's nothing, Itachi!" Shisui said and tried to cover his bruised upper body with the blankets but Itachi held them tigtly.

  
Itachi's body shook with anger; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Why did his cousin look like he was beating to half death? Why was his cousin so bruised? Why was the man he loved hurt? Why was he sad? What happened?

  
But he knew the answer. All these feelings he felt when Shisui's boyfriend was around came back at the moment and he realized what had been happening to his cousin all these times Shisui would come home bruised and say he had a fight at a bar. It was Shisui's boyfriend who did this.

  
_I will never forgive him. I'll make him understand what happens when you mess with an Uchiha!_ Itachi thought.

  
"Itachi, forget about it and let's cuddle, yeah?" Shisui whispered and he wrapped an arm around Itachi's neck pulling him closer to him.

  
Itachi wanted to scream. He wanted to go and find that son of a bitch that raised his hand on his Shisui. He wanted to hit him so hard he'll forget how to breathe. He wanted to make him suffer like Shisui's suffering.

  
Itachi has never felt this angry before. Never felt this murderous.

  
But Shisui's arm around him felt right. It calmed him right away.

  
He felt so calm he could fall asleep.

  
And so he lied next to Shisui who held him close to his body. "It's okay, 'Tachi!"

  
And Itachi had never felt so foolish for being the one comforted, instead of comforting his cousin. But nonetheless, he felt at peace and he moved closer to Shisui, taking in the smell of sweat, blood, and the smell of Shisui himself.

  
He mumbled, sleepily."I love you, Shisui. Please stop hurting yourself like this. Please, Shisui!"

  
Shisui sighed as tears fell from his eyes. He knew Itachi was asleep so it was okay to cry. He hugged Itachi tighter even when his body hurt so much.

  
"I'm sorry, 'Tachi!" he sobbed. "I'm sorry!"

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm sorry for the late update, you should blame my twin -_- I only wrote about two ships that's why the chapter is short. Should we write about more ships in the next chapter or two ships are better? Need your opinion.  
> Enjoy.  
> Next update will be soon, if not next week, in about ten days. Sorry, but school's starting.  
> P.S. WE don't own any character of Naruto, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

It was Friday, every student and teacher were, literally, counting the seconds until the last bell rang. It was clear everyone dreaded school days, except a certain Senju who considered school a place to escape from his daily routine with his brother and adopted brother Naruto.

 

He glanced at the students in his class; most of them looking at the clock every now and then. He sighed; irritated with how they think they were tired when the teachers were the ones standing all day.

 

His eyes met the young Uchiha who was looking at him. He glared. The student grinned at him smugly, which caused the teacher to flare up with anger.

 

"Before the bell rings, you have a homework concerning chapter 01. You've got a whole weekend; I'd expect the homework be at my desk when you get back on Monday." Tobirama said, erasing his writings off the board in the process. "Let me just remind you that 20% of your grades are from your homework and assignments, I suggest you don't take it easily."

 

A girl raised her hand.

 

Tobirama _almost_ glared at her, but he just nodded at her.

 

"Mr. Senju, can you explain your grading course again, please?" She asked. Not the slightest shame of forgetting showing, Tobirama noted.

 

"20% of your grades are from your homework, assignment and annotations. 30% of it on your investigation as in your work in labs and case studies and so. Of course, 50% goes for the exams and quizzes. Although, this course is not for the final exam." The teacher explained, impatiently. "Now can you stay quiet for these 2 minutes or do you want some quiz on Monday?"

 

The class almost stopped breathing at the thought. Izuna chuckled lightly when he saw the satisfaction dance in Tobirama's eyes. The teacher's eyes fell on him, glaring with murderous looks on.

 

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

 

The class breathed, while leaving the class room except the Uchiha still sitting in the back.

 

"Twenty-five." Izuna stated, walking down the aisle to where the Senju was standing.

 

Tobirama narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I beg you a pardon?"

 

"Your age is twenty-five years-old. I figured it out." Izuna smiled, warmly.

 

"How, may I ask?" Tobirama asked, irritated.

 

The Uchiha smirked. "If I tell you, then I'll have to ... um."

 

"Kill you?" Tobirama continued, annoyed at the youngster who was trying to quote something he didn't even remember.

 

"No, no. Why would I do that?" Izuna pouted, before his lips fell into an evil grin. "If you wanna know, you'd know only at a price."

 

Tobirama glared at him. "And, what is that?"

 

Izu smirked. "Well, do you agree or not?"

 

"No. Go home." Tobirama made his way out of his classroom to his car.

 

"Wait." Izuna shouted when he caught up to his teacher in front of the man's car. "Can you give me a ride? My brother didn't let me take my car and he was supposed to come get me but he didn't send anyone because everyone's busy at work."

 

"And, why's that my problem?" Tobirama asked, opening his door.

 

"Because, you're a nice teacher who cares about his students?" Izuna muttered, sarcastically.

 

The Senju teacher glared. "Very funny. Is this the price of how you knew my age?"

 

Izuna looked up from his feet to meet the scarlet eyes of the Senju. "Well. It wasn't. But, I'll tell you if you gave me a ride."

 

Tobirama narrowed his eyes. "No."

 

"But ... I'd do anything you want." Izuna pleaded, suggestively.

 

Tobirama sighed; he couldn't get rid of the Uchiha without feeling guilty and the Senju never felt guilt before. "Get in."

 

The look that made its way on the Uchiha's face made Tobirama's heart warm. He felt strange and he almost told the student to get out once he got in the car.

 

Sighing, he started his car. "Give me instructions."

 

Izuna, suddenly, felt afraid. "I ... can you drop me off next to Phoenix's Cafe?"

 

Tobirama looked at him, amused. "Why are you afraid? I'm not gonna stalk you."

 

Izuna chuckled, weakily. "Not what I meant. I don't want my brother to see me by chance with a guy, he'd think something else."

 

"What?!" The Senju was shocked at the confession.

 

"Uh... Well, I'm gay. Haven't you figured that out, yet?" The Uchiha stated, casually. "If you're homophobic or digusted, you can drop me off here. I can walk."

 

Tobirama looked back at the road. "None sense. I'll drive you to that cafe."

 

"Thanks." Izuna muttered, before smiling at the older. "Well, what do you want?"

 

"Excuse me?" Tobirama hid his confusion with annoyance.

 

"I said, I'd do anything for you if I can catch a ride with ya." Izuna answered. "You only agreed after I said that."

 

Tobirama glanced at him, irritated. "What could I possibly want you to do for me?"

 

" _Anything you need._ " Izuna whispered close to Tobi's ear, seductively.

 

Tobirama hit the brakes, before looking at Izuna. "Sit in your seat and buckle up. Only then I'd drive you to that fucking cafe."

 

Izuna blushed at command and obeyed, immediately. "Yes, teacher."

 

Tobirama's stoic demeanour almost cracked and he almost growled. He controlled his posture. "Uchiha, I hope you never suggest anything like that to me or any of the other teachers. If I knew so little you tried to whisper in someone's ear, I'm calling that fucking scary brother of yours."

 

Izuna nodded, smiling. "Only for you, sensei."

 

"I said, no." The Senju growled. "Fucking promise me."

 

"Sure. I promise you, sensei." Izuna nodded while the Senju started the car, again. "Although, when you ask, I won't be able to decline."

 

Tobirama rolled his eyes but he didn't comment. "Tell me how you knew of my age. Not even the other teachers know."

 

"Oh, easy." Izuna smirked. "I saw your file at the principal's office."

 

Tobirama glanced at him, before returning to the road ahead. "Seriously?"

 

Izuna nodded, enthusiastically. "Yeah, definitely. The principal is my brother's husband."

 

"WHAT?!" Tobirama's reaction was not what the Uchiha was expecting. "Is that even legal?"

 

Izuna rolled his eyes. "Of course it is. What century do you live in?"

 

Tobirama glared. "Shut up."

 

"Can you tutor me?" Izuna suddenly asked.

 

The Senju's gaze remained at the road. "Definitely, not."

 

"If my brother-in-law would ask you, would you do it?" Izu smiled, innocently at the older.

 

"Probably." Tobirama muttered. "Is his husband the brother you fear?"

 

Izuna shook his head. "No. My second oldest brother is the scariest man you would ever get to meet in the world."

 

"How many brothers do you have?" The Senju asked, curious.

 

"Um ... We were five. The oldest died about 12 years ago. Then, the scary one who is 30 years of age, then the principal's husband, he's 29. After him, my fourth brother, he died too. And then there's me." Izuna smiled.

 

"I didn't ask for your biography." Tobirama muttered.

 

Izuna chuckled. "How many siblings do you have?"

 

Tobirama debated whether to answer or not. "We were two brothers."

 

Izuna looked at him in horror. "Oh, I'm sorry for yours loss."

 

Tobirama chuckled. "I didn't lose him. Just got a new addition to our family about ten years ago."

 

"Oh, I see. You have a ten-years-old sibling living with you? Can I meet 'em?" Izuna blushed at his false assumption.

 

"Not ten-year-old. He's abopted. He's 20." Tobirama corrected, again. "He's a ray of sunshine, you can say."

 

Izuna watched Tobirama chuckle so lightly at a thought of his adopted brother, probably. "You seem to love him as your own brother. Is he that good?"

 

Tobirama glared at him. "I don't love him. Who the fuck said that?"

 

"Well, you had that look-"

 

"Your stop." Tobirama muttered.

 

Izuna looked around to find the Phoenix Cafe on his right. "Thank you, Tobirama."

 

"Mister Senju." Tobirama corrected the Uchiha. "Don't forget your assignment."

 

"I might need you to tutor me soon. Are you busy this weekend?" Izuna asked, innocently, while leaning against the window.

 

"Fuck no." Tobirama muttered.

 

Izuna chuckled. "I'll see you later, sensei."

 

"Whatever." Tobirama muttered. "You need anything?"

 

The Uchiha looked at him, amused. "I would like-"

 

Tobirama had already started driving when the Uchiha started his sentence, which was leading to a really awkward request.

 

Izuna chuckled and started his walk home. He entered the huge mansion that fit the five Uchiha's.

 

"I'm home." He shouted. He knew no one was home, but he always said it.

 

"Hey, 'Zu-chan." A cheery voice greeted the youngest Uchiha, as he headed for the kitchen.

 

"-Chan my ass, Naruto." Izuna rolled his eyes at the blonde. "Good afternoon."

 

Sasuke entered the kitchen and nodded toward his uncle. "How was school, 'Zu-chan?"

 

Izuna rolled his eyes, before smiling at the raven. "Great, Sasuke."

 

"How come he takes it from you, but not me?" Naruto complained to his friend. "Is it the Uchiha pride acting up at being called at –chan at the age of 17?"

 

Izuna swore under his breath. "Can you make me a sandwich, please?"

 

Sasuke was about to protest but Naruto smiled, nodding. "Right away, 'Zuna."

 

"Thank you. And, can you stop with the nicknames?" Izuna asked, politely. "It is very weird."

 

"Sure." The blonde cheered, getting ingredients to make a sandwich for the younger. "By the way, I met a high school-er who was super hot. And I thought, I should totally set him up with our young 'Zu-chan. He was actually excited to get to know you-"

 

"Naruto." Izuna cut the happy ball of blondeness from getting more excited. "Not going to meet him."

 

Sasuke, who was totally uninterested, glanced at his uncle. "Why 'Zu-chan? Don't you want to meet new people and find the love of your life?"

 

Naruto and Izuna looked at him, shocked. Those words shouldn't have come from that Uchiha's mouth.

 

Izuna shook his head. "I'm fine with a one-night-stand every once and a while."

 

Naruto gasped and slapped Sasuke's back. "This's your fault. You were his role model and now he's trying to be like you."

 

Sasuke glared at the blonde. "Don't blame this on me. Weren't you the one who suggested he sleeps with a guy to find out if he really was gay?"

 

"Yeah, well that's how he could be very certain." Naruto muttered, shyly.

 

"But, have you even tried that?" Sasuke asked him, amused.

 

Naruto shook his head. "But, even Izuna didn't do it. Right, 'Zuna?"

 

Izuna avoided their eyes and ate his sandwich, silently.

 

Naruto gasped and Sasuke looked at him, shocked. "'Zu-chan?"

 

Izuna laughed. "Right. I'm still a virgin. Promise you."

 

Sasuke sighed in relief, before smacking Naruto on the back of his head. "Stop planting these thoughts in his head."

 

"I'm sorry." Naruto muttered.

 

"Don't worry. I'm not stupid." Izuna smiled at them.

 

He finished his sandwich, excused himself and went up to his room. As soon as he locked the door, he had already lit a cigarette. He jumped on his bed with the cigarette and the ashtray, landing on his back. He covered himself except his hands to be able to smoke.

 

 

Neji woke up in cold sweat. He looked around the dark room in an almost plead for help. But he wouldn't ask for help. No. He was a Hyuuga, and Hyuuga's are strong enough to end their problems by themselves. He almost screamed at how weak how was, almost started throwing a fit. But, he didn't. He realized he wasn't in his room. Where was he?

 

The doors opened and in came the Nara, holding a cup of water in his hands. He lit the lights and gave the cup to Neji. "You okay?"

 

"Why am I here?" Neji asked, hesitant to drink the water.

 

"We were playing last night and you slept." Shikamaru explained.

 

Neji recalled the day before. Work, hanging out with Itachi, getting a call from Shikamaru and going to his house to play.

 

"Why didn't you wake me up?"Neji asked, before drinking the water slowly, although his body was craving it.

 

"You looked too peaceful to be awoken, and tired." Shikamaru announced, shrugging.

 

"Um... Thank you." The Hyuuga muttered. He cursed himself for sounding so stupid to his own ears. Realizing he was wearing a yukata, he glared at Shikamaru. "Why am I wearing this? And how did I get here?"

 

Shikamaru looked at the yukata, and then he smirked. "Well, I thought you'd kill me when you woke up in your clothes, so I changed your clothes. And, I also carried you here, wouldn't want anyone finding you there and thinking something went on, now would you?"

 

Neji glared, more deathly. "Thank you for your _great_ hospitality. Now, I'd like my clothes back and I'd like to leave."

 

Shikamaru nodded, amused. "Sure. You're clothes are in the washing machine, would you care to wait or do you want some of mine?"

 

"Why are they in your washing machine?" The Hyuuga asked, frustrated.

 

"Well, I accidently spilled my drink on you, don't you remember?" Shikamaru replied, casually. "So, I decided to clean it to get your forgiveness. It should've been done when you were supposed to wake up."

 

"You don't look like you need my forgiveness." Neji rolled his eyes. "What time is it?"

 

"About five in the morning." Shikamaru said it like no big deal.

 

"How did you know I was awake? I don't recall screaming or shouting." Neji asked, suspiciously.

 

"I was awake. I heard your groans and moans." Shikamaru answered, sincerely. "At first, I thought you were having a steamy night, _alone._ But, you seemed pained. So, I came."

 

Neji blushed. "I wasn't groaning and moaning."

 

"Whatever you say." Shikamaru muttered, heading for the door. "Do you want coffee? I don't suppose you're going back to sleep now, are you?"

 

Neji thought about the offer. He was going to decline, of course. Something was telling him not to. His mind was in a fight. Taking up the offer was against his morals. Why? Because he was showing his weakness in front of a _friend_.

 

Neji nodded.

 

Shikamaru smiled before leaving.

 

The Hyuuga got up and went to the bathroom, right on his left. He washed his face, massaging his temples. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, wondering why he kept coming to the Nara residence. Was it because the Nara was so smart that Neji enjoyed his time with him? Was it because he was so like Itachi but so different at the same time? What was it?

 

He shook his head and dried his face. Strolling around the house to where the kitchen was. He found Shikamaru on the counter, pouring coffee in two mugs. The man noticed him and held up a mug.  Neji took the mug gratefully, before sitting on a chair.

 

"You wanna talk about it?" Shikamaru asked, sipping from his coffee.

 

It took all of Neji's will not tense up, before he put a poker face on and looked at the Nara. " _'It_ '?"

 

Shikamaru glared at the Hyuuga for taking him for a fool. "Your nightmare."

 

"Who said I had a nightmare?" The lavender-eyed man asked, ever so slyly.

 

"Whatever, Hyuuga." The other replied, sipping from his mug lazily. "I won't interfere."

 

"Thank you." Neji cursed for sounding thoughts.

 

The Nara smirked, but remained silent.

 

Neji sighed, inaudibly, in relief. "Shouldn't you be sleeping? Don't you have work tomorrow?"

 

Shika raised an eyebrow. "You ask me to not interfere in your business, but here you are interfering with mine."

 

Neji suddenly realized that fact. "I'm sorry."

 

Shikamaru chuckled. "I don't work. But, I have lectures!"

 

"You're in college? How old are you?" Neji lost his cool.

 

Shika rolled his eyes. "I'm twenty-three. Seriously, you were at my birthday and didn't know?"

 

Neji turned red in embarrassment. "Well, I would have known if Itachi were to mention it."

 

"Age doesn't matter. Would you cut me off because I'm younger than you?" Shikamaru asked. "I suppose you're Itachi's age, right? Twenty-five?"

 

Neji sipped from his coffee, calming himself down. "No. Yes."

 

Shikamaru hid his smirk. "I beg you a pardon?"

 

"I wouldn't cut you off and I am twenty-five of age." Neji cleared his throat.

 

"So, when did you start liking men?" Shikamaru asked, casually.

 

Neji's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

 

"You like men, right? When did that start?" Shika lit a cigarette.

 

"I don't. That's absurd." Neji defended. "How dare you accuse me of that?"

 

The Nara took a drag. "Oh, you're still in the closet?"

 

Neji swallowed the lump in his throat. "I don't like men."

 

"Oh, well." Shikamaru muttered.

 

Neji suffered trying to keep a flawless poker face, but he knew the Nara was too smart to be tricked. "Why would you think that?"

 

"Because of Itachi." Shikamaru answered, taking a drag.

 

"Itachi told you?" Neji looked at him in disbelief.

 

"No, but he seems to be matching us up, don't you think?" Shikamaru replied.

 

"Excuse me?" Neji asked, losing the grip on his nerves.

 

"Well, Itachi was never one to bring anyone to my place. He used to say that it's better to meet at a cafe, that way no one unwanted would come to your house. But then, he brought you. " Shikamaru said, locking eyes with Neji. "He cares a lot about your well being so he was trying to set us up."

 

Neji broke the eye contact only for his gaze to drift downward. "I ... What?No, he wouldn't."

 

"It seems he did." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

 

Neji smiled at the thought of his caring friend, but frowned at his pick. _Shikamaru?_

Shikamaru looked at his watch; _5.45 A.M._ "It was nice chatting with you, but I gotta get ready. Your clothes will be done soon."

 

Neji nodded as the Nara left to his room.

 

Shikamaru prepared his outfit and placed it on his bed. He walked into his bathroom and turned the water on. Once it was cold and refreshing, he took his shirt off and proceeded to take his tank top off before he was interrupted.

 

The door behind him opened, startling him. Neji looked at him with lust obvious in his eyes.

 

Shikamaru smirked and pushed the Hyuuga against the shower wall, attaching their lips. His hands were uncovering the yukata off Neji's shoulders and chest. As he moved his lips roughly against the Hyuuga's, his hands were feeling the man's body.

 

Neji turned them around, slamming Shikamaru's back against the hard wall. The Nara groaned as he felt Neji grinding their bodies together. Neji bit Shikamaru's lip for permission, but the other wouldn't give him.

 

Shikamaru's hand travelled to Neji's nipple, twisting it and rubbing while the man moaned at the sensation. His other hand was caressing Neji's ass. He left Neji's lips – earning a surprising whimper from the older – moving his lips downward to his neck. He sucked on the fair skin of the Hyuuga, devouring the drops of water coming from the shower head above them. The Nara turned their positions to the way they started, him slamming Neji against the wall.

 

Both of them were turned on. Shikamaru grinded their members against each other while his hands did their job to his nipples and ass. His mouth roamed the fairest neck he ever tasted. Neji's groans made him harder and rougher with his biting and nibbling against the Hyuuga's neck.

 

Everything seemed fine and hot between the two until Shika's hand left Neji's ass and cupped Neji's dick. Neji pushed Shikamaru off of him and looked at him, shocked. What was going to do?

 

Shikamaru gave him a confused look. "Something wrong?"

 

"Forget this ever happened." Neji muttered, adjusting the dripping yukata, tightly against his skin.

 

"What?" Shikamaru looked at him, lazily.

 

"Tell nobody about this." Neji threatened and left.

 

The Nara stared at Neji's back as he left the bathroom. He sighed at the drama, before taking his clothes off and jumping in the shower.

 

Neji dried himself and wore his clothes. He took his stuff and left hurriedly. He could not believe what he was about to do. He was going insane. Was he really going to fuck the Nara? _Or, was he going to be fucked by the kid?_

 

What was he thinking?

 

He drove to his condo and took a fast shower. After drying his hair, he wore a suit and left to his work.

 

 

Deidara entered his dorm room to find a redhead lying on a bed. "Who are you?"

 

The redhead looked at him. "Who are you?"

 

Deidara glared. "This's my dorm room."

 

"Well, I'm your roommate." The guy muttered, before lying on his back. "I'm Gaara. I suppose you're Deidara?"

 

The blonde looked at him, confused. "And, you know that because?"

 

"We have mutual friends." Gaara answered.

 

 

 


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

Well, hello. ^_^

Yeah, we know you're all mad at us for not updating for the past 3 months or so and we're honestly sorry for that.

There're no excuse enough for that, but Ash lost inspiration and I got lazy. I had couple of chapters saved on my laptop but they were deleted and it's been long that I had forgotten what the fuck I wrote. So, that leaves us with what we have here.

We got two announcements to make.

  * We are sad to announce we aren't continuing this story for lack of good and thrilling thoughts. (You wouldn't like to read shitty chapters, would you?)
  * We are putting our story up for adoption. Anyone interested please contact me or my twin Ash and we'll discuss everything.



Ace : Facebook: Assala Fahs 

Ash : Facebook : Ruba Fahes

Please, be kind in the comment section, although we don't really take hateful comments to the heart.

Sorry if any of you is disappointed in us or anything. If someone adopted the story and started writing it on this site I would post a link for it.

WARNING: this story is ours, you are not to copy any idea here unless we gave you authority to. 

Good bye, until another time I get inspiration to write some shit.

-Ace & ASH

**Author's Note:**

> We really hope you like our story. It's the first time me and my twin sister Ashthegirl17 combine forces to create a Naruto fanfic. Enjoy.  
> -ACE


End file.
